Come Back To Me
by DevilDante
Summary: I think Trunks will tell you all the whole story about him and his beloved, r&r ppl.
1. Default Chapter

**Come Back**

I turned on the stereo, walked to my chair and sat on it, soft guitar solo began filling my room.

_Well i just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

Why life must be so unfair?...i asked my self over and over, but couldn't find the answer, listening to the lyrics i wondered if my life will ever change.

I guess i must ignore this feeling, ignore what my heart is aching to win again, what my soul wanna share, what my arms wanna hold and what my eyes wanna see and never stop seeing, speaking of eyes, mine started filling with silent tears and more tears.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

Yes no doubt i will do that, just come back to me, return and i will show you what you really deserved, i wish i could go back in time, please....come back cuz then i will welcome you with arms wide open, with arms wide open again to my heart, i'm lust without you..........as tears streamed down my face.

I stood up then began walking toward the balcony, once i was there i sat on the chair, looked over at the ocean which was glowing under the moonlight, and began thinking again.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

I really don't know if i'm ready for what's coming, for what will face me now, i won't ever regect what we shared, what we created, i promise i won't forget, i won't ever forget you, you were my first and...last.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open _

_Now everything has changed _

_I'll show you love _

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open..wide open_

what do i do now? "what...?" i whispered to myself as i began sobbing, i couldn't take it anymore couldn't, i burred my face in my hands crying softly.

I calmed a little, then looked up at the sky as a final tear escaped my eye, it was beautiful with the stars and the glowing moon, i wonder if you are seeing it now too....are you thinking about me? oh please let it be a yes.....i'll show you love? hell...yes i will.

I closed my eyes, imagining you now, i shook my head, no i pictured you and me when we were together, our last time, you were so beautiful..did i told you that?....i'm not sure, i'm not sure about anything anymore.

You took my heart, my mind, my soul and my blood, not fair you ain't here now.....not fair, why me? why you? why us?.......__

_If I had just one wish _

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me _

_I hope he understands _

_That he can take this life _

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open..._

........oh right what about him? damn is this song was made for me or what? well now............what about him? i really hope he understands and turns out not like me....not like me, i'm not even worth it, but i must be there for him.....with him cause he is my gift from you, our......oh god i couldn't believe it, i smiled a little remembering the happy and pleasant memory just like much others, but still....sad memories are killing me from the inside and of course it could be noticed from the outside too.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_Now everything has changed _

_I'll show you love _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open _

_I'll show you everything..oh yeah_

_With arms wide open....wide open _

It was getting late, i stood from my spot, then returned to my bedroom as i sat on the bed i noticed that the song was coming to the end....of it, when it will be my end then?.....i sighed having a hard time doing so.__

**__**

**::A/N:: **

****

First of course i don't own anything related to DB/Z/GT or the song it's by Creed, listen to It, a really great song, and I know I didn't chose the really right song for this situation but that's what I was listening to so bear with it. 

This is my first fiction here in ff.net, yea i write but don't post, i don't know why i bothered posting this though, well maybe i will continue it i mean letting you know what was that all about cause i know it's so damn confusing for you guys but not for me and hopefully because this chapter will be the default chapter of the fic I will begin writing soon **Come Back** , the only thing you have to know now is that was a Trunks' Point Of View, not telling anything else but of course you know the rest right? ok review if you read and liked if not then don't bother.

DevilDante.


	2. Chapter 1

**Come Back**

I lied on my bed, closed my eyes, then it all came back to me.

(Flash Back One year earlier - The beginning of the real story)

I was stuck at my office oh what a life, i looked at Josh who was working, if you are wondering who is Josh, mom hired him just to make sure that i don't sneak from the office and to help me a little with my works, means he is my secretary.

"Josh?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Umm...oh please Josh i will go and come back, REALLY! Soon just i will go for seconds."

"No sir i can't let you, you go me tell Mrs. Briefs". Josh said as he shrugged, I was getting mad, you wouldn't blame me after all i really needed to go out from this hell.

"Josh do you need something? Any help? I mean if you want me to lend you something? Or nah why lend, i will just give you whatever you want!"

"No sir thank you i don't want anything."

"FUCK!" i shouted, Josh blinked "excuse me sir?"

"ohh! hehehe Nothing."

Who the heck does he think he is!, i sighed and soon forgot my desire.

---------------

I sighed in relief, at last i'm home, that was a very tiring day, "Hey Trunks!" mom welcomed me with her hugs and kisses i nodded at her "hi mom."

"come honey dinner is ready" 

"okay i'm coming with you now ain't i?" 

she laughed i laughed with her i don't wanna seem rude even if i want to sleep more than anything right now, but ohhh dinner i'm hungry too anyway.

I sat down at the dinner table, i looked over at Bra she was smiling like a crazy, what is with her?

"Bra?." i asked her, she smiled at me, can't she stop smiling?? i want to know what's going on! Bra never seemed so happy like this before ..err..well only when there was something special and crazy?.

"hai Trunks?" she answered keeping that goofy smile on her face, this is getting in my nervous now.

"what's going on? why are you smiling like that? did i miss something??"

She giggled as she answered "nothing!"

"hey!! come on!! tell me????" I WANT TO KNOW!

"BRAT! DON'T SHOUT LIKE THAT!!!" dad shouted at me, did i? dad is scary anyway, "sorry.." i mumbled, Bra still was giggling, i turned again to her and i sighed.

"are you going to tell me or not?."

"no way! it's a surprise, and if i told you it won't be!!" she said as she shrugged, i ignored her the rest of the dinner, i just enjoyed my meal despite mom's cooking, cuz i was very hungry so i didn't care.

---------------

I lied on my bed wearing my underwear, damn my back hurts like hell, i sighed it was quiet in my room, i lifted the remote control which was besides my lamp, i like listening to music when i'm alone...when i need to think and relax or sleep however i pressed 'Play'.

Piano melodies.....piano?! i don't think that i own this CD, okay whatever the sound was relaxing, i looked up at the ceiling crossed my arms behind my head as always using them as a pillow waiting for the coming lyrics...

_I said i wouldn't cry_

_The day you say goodbye_

_it's not like I'll never see you again _

_i guess the things you need_

_you just can't get from me_

_but you still can reach out to me now and then_

I listened carefully to the lyrics and wow it does remind me of someone i miss so much, i smiled remembering when i told her about my feelings, she was 8 years that time and she didn't understand i think, you know..she smiled at me and said "i love you too Twunks!" then i took her in my arms hugging her, i don't know what came to me that time but my words sure were pure and true, hope she sill remembers...what? yea i'm not insane but i loved her! and i still do love you Pan Son.

My head is spinning around 

_All my defenses down_

_I have held the world in my hands_

_but i can't keep you from slipping away_

Why do people always think that i'm happy? or i'm a ladies man? or can have whatever i want in this world? lies...only lies that's not true, i need so many things which i can't get by money, it's true that i'm the president of Capsule Corporation, but i don't like my job, i only work for the sake of my family, and yeah you should know too that i didn't date any girl in my whole life, or had any relations before, yeah yeah here is mister president is going insane talking to him self again..

_If time will show me grace_

_And you to a better place_

_Then i can live knowing it wasn't in vain_

_It hurts so much to know when love means letting go_

_And no one can tell me that they've felt my pain_

Oh wait you are wrong this time i'm not gonna let go of her i will just pray and wait for her, i can't lie yes i felt such pain..but uhhh...shut up damn brain

_No strength can stop me now_

_Will someone show me how _

_how to live it over again_

_cause i can't keep you from slipping away_

ok..i'm tired and i can't focus any longer....i wanna sleep...i yawned as i closed my heavy eyes slowly with a small smile upon my lips....knowing that tomorrow is a weekend.

---------------

"TRUNKS!!!!! GET UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" damn sister shouted at me as she exploded into my room, CAN'T SHE SEES I'M SLEEPING!!!!!!!! AND MY WONDERFUL DREAM FADED AWAY!!! NOO!!!

"TRUNKS!!?? LISTEN LISTEN!! PANNY IS COMING TODAY!!!!!" she said jumping up and down from such joy, WHAT!?

---------------

**::A/N::**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews i got, thank you all! and keep reviewing, and oh yes i don't own the song 'Slipping Away' it's By Richard Marxs, sorry i couldn't write more need to study for my biology exam, see I changed the two chapters just the style! Thanks ..ugh what was your name you the one who suggested for me to write the lyrics in a different way well..to tell ya the truth I was waiting for some one to say this, Sorry but I'm not online now while I'm writing this but whatever, you are happy now right? Ok.

DevilDante


	3. Chapter 2

**::A/N:: **

Hi all, ok i want to tell you all before this chapter starts, if my story sucks in English sorry but see that box, there isn't anything written in my language, so i can't write in my language here but i think i'm doing good in English now ain't i?

and oh if you guys didn't notice i like music, songs and lyrics so i think every chapter i will put a different song, is it okay with readers? i think it's cool anyway so I will do it.

--

Pan: 18

Trunks: 24

--

Welcome *Trunks' Point of view*

_Welcome _*Some one other than Trunks thinking*

**Welcome ***Third Person point of view~usual style~*

(Welcome) *that's me explaining something to you or giving a little info*

--

**Come Back**

****

****

****

****

"WHAT!?!?!" I shouted at Bra throwing the covers as i jumped from the bed. I looked at Bra with happiness dancing in my eyes waiting for her to continue.

"um...well...i hehehe..." As she tried to continue, i wasn't that patient so i held her by the shoulders a little tight for her to handle.

"Ouch! Trunks let me go!" Such a weakling girl, whoa i sound like father now, i sighed as i let go of her shoulders waiting for Her answer!

"ok..Sheesh Trunks i was just kidding i wanted yeah to get up..so you can take Me to Her" She said as she shrugged like there is no big deal! What! she lied! and i believed! baka kodomo!

So she wanted me to take her to Pan, huh? hmmm things between me and Pan are more than just bad, i really don't know why, we used to be good friends and all actually she was my best friend after Goten got hooked in girls. She was my angel..well she still is, but i don't know, i can't see what's wrong with us now? like we are avoiding each other? why? it's been a while now, three weeks and two days i didn't see her, why? i don't know. I miss her thought i can visit her whenever i want, but that I..ugh..there is something wrong with it? maybe that i won't control my self from taking her then and there? nah! that would be so damn embarrassing, or the fact that i love her? i loved her all my life and always succeed in hiding it, but i don't think that i will be able to any more...or maybe th-

"Trunks?? Hullo?? earth to Trunksssss?" Bra interrupted my thoughts by holding her hand in front of my eyes waving it.

"oh..yea? what were you saying?" I questioned her as if i don't know.

"i was saying that i want you to take me to Pan, daddy is training and he told me to go to 'Brat' who is You big brother" She said grinning.

"ok..i will..but" i said as an idea popped into my head! yes! i will take Bra and Pan to...a...a? a?....uh oh..i don't know.

"but?" Bra was waiting for me to continue..now uh oh, okay i will let Bra and Pan decide.

"but...well what about me taking you and Pan out? like maybe go to the park?"

_park? _**Bra thought,** _Brother really seems weird, uh oh_

I looked at Bra, i bit she was surprised, "see i mean like a day of fun? yes! what about dreamland!?"

(see guys i didn't make up this dreamland, and i don't own it! it's here in my country where we can have alot of fun, use your imagination! a big park with so many things to do and play there like rollercaster and ect.)

---------------

**Pan was lying on her bed looking through her math book, **_just great now people will think I'm that super student to study even in my holidays, _**She thought to her self, **_well anyway better than nothing what am I supposed to do? i hate thinking i will have a bad headache then, _**She continued talking to her self while playing with her favorite pencil, **_hmmm...three weeks...two days...16 hours..an-, _**Her cell phone began the melody of 'Fear Of The Dark', that's when Pan jumped from the bed surprised as her favorite pencil rolled over under her bed, she sighed when she looked at her cell which was on her desk, **_damn i almost had a heart attack, _**She thought as she began walking to her cell phone picking it up.**

"Hello?"

"Hiya! Panny!"

"Hi Bra."

"hey..what's wrong?"

"and who said that there is something wrong?"

"uh-oh, okay listen! Trunks, you, Goten and i will go to dreamland!"

"WHAT!?!" **She half screamed.**

"what? what?? isn't that great? we will have alot of fun!"

"uh...yeah i guess, so did you say that Trunks is coming also?"

"yeah, is there something wrong with it?"

"No! no..nothing's wrong with it of course, okay so when must i be ready?"

"now." **Bra replied calmly**.

"now?!?!?" **Pan shouted again.**

"yeah now go and change lazy girl, and oh! dress nice! i mean look girly and stuff okay?" **Bra asked more like ordered Pan.**

"oh yeah sure thing."** Pan answered disgustingly.**

"ok then see you in less than half an hour! Bye!"** Bra said as she hanged up, **"Bye Bra."

**Pan sighed placing the phone down on the desk again, She looked at her self in the mirror, **_what's really wrong with me wearing guys cloths, after all we are going to play ain't we? oh well...there's no way that i will survive from Bra if i didn't do what she wants, _**She thought to her self walking to the closet.**

---------------

i'm nervous really nervous, how will i react, ok..just relax Trunks dammit, concentrate on driving now, i thought to my self as i looked at Bra who was sitting in the back seat along with Goten who was grinning like an idiot, yet he knows...yes he knows.

I stopped the car in front of Gohan's house as Bra went to bring Pan while me and Goten was waiting for my Pan and Bra but i can't wait i really want to see her face again, it's not like that i didn't see her in years just weeks, yet i felt like i didn't see her for so many years.

I looked back at Goten, he was looking out the window, i followed his gaze seeing Pan and Bra trying to get away from Gohan's questions, Gohan i gulped at the thought, i looked again at her, she was wearing a dark blue skirt which was under her knees and a nice light blue tank top with a dark blue jacket on which has no buttons, i stared at her, her long black hair so smooth, her dark black eyes, i blushed realizing that she was looking at me too, i don't think that she caught me blushing because i was inside the car, anyway, i then saw her and Bra walking to the car, Bra went to sit back with Goten, so Pan opened The front car door seat, i took a deep breath before she entered.

"Hi Trunks!" She said smiling at me this smile..i feel like melting now.

"hey Pan Chan." i replied giving her my warmest smile.

"so what's up with these two?" She giggled as she looked at Goten and Bra by the mirror, i looked at them and shrugged. damn can't she giggle over something relevant to me! but oh how i like hearing it anyway...the most beautiful melody i have ever heard, i looked at her she looked back, i gave her a smile before returning my attention back to the car.

Our ride was quiet, and we soon stopped in front of the Large colorful writ 'DreamLand'.

---------------

**::A/N::**

I don't own DBZ/GT.

and sorry if it was short but i have to go study for my math exam, and i didn't put a lyrics of a song here cuz i thought that it's not suitable for this chapter to be any. Review readers, that will help me write the next chapter soon, more reviews more soon, and oh! don't worry this fic will be rare i mean yes there is so many new ideas here but not yet, i know you think it's like all the other T/P fics, but you didn't see anything cuz what's coming is so unexpected.

Cheerio!

DevilDante.


End file.
